First Christmas
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: This is a one-shot to go with my fic 'Welcome Little One', Prowl and Rythm's first Christmas on Earth. 'Merry Christmas Prowler' 'Merry Christmas Jazz'


**This one-shot goes with my fic 'Welcome Little One' I was going to include it but sadly it doesn't fit in with the plot and it would go way past Christmas before I could put this in**

**Anyways Merry Christmas Everyone and Have a Good New Year! ^_^**

**Jetflare belongs to Prowl-and-Jazz-fan**

**Satelyte blonds to nightwing 132**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Please Review but no flames!**

* * *

><p><strong>December 24th, Christmas Eve, 8:30am<strong>

"Come on put your backs into it you lazy bums!" Prowl jumped at the loud voice the Praxian groaned lying back down on the berth, it was only then that he noticed Jazz wasn't in the berth with him.

"Da!" the squeak had him looking across the room, Rythm was awake and sat on her berth chewing on her fist. Smiling the black and white mech slid off the berth and made his way over to her, as he got closer she stopped chewing on her fist and instead squeaked happily holding her arms out to him. Prowl picked her up and held her against his chassis Rythm giggled and patted his cheek

"How can you have so much energy this early in the morning hm?" he asked nuzzling her, a loud crash from outside made them both jump. "Let's see what's going on out there and where you creator has gotten to" he shifted her into one arm and walked over to the door, it slid open and immediately he was greeted by the sight of several soldiers on extremely tall ladders decorating the corridors with something. The Autobot SIC stopped and stared at them as they worked interested as to why they were putting the decorations up

"Morning Prowl" said mech looked down and saw Robert Epps standing by his foot grinning up at him

"Good Morning Robert" he said while Rythm simply chirped and waved down at the small human "May I inquire as to why they are decorating the corridor?" Epps grinned up at him

"Sure they're putting up the Christmas decorations" the man watched as Prowl's optics dimmed a little, obviously he was looking up what Christmas was on the internet. When his optics returned to their normal bright blue Epps grinned more "So what do you think?"

"It's...interesting, so this whole celebration is about a male who was born over 2000 years ago?"

"Yep! We decorate our homes with all sorts of things, Christmas trees, tinsel and a load of other things. It's kind of a tradition now that we exchange presents a things in the spirit of good will" Rythm squirmed in Prowl's arms as she tried to get a better look at the brightly coloured tinsel on the walls

"So the men are putting up tinsel because it's tradition?" Epps nodded "Interesting"

"Rythm seems to like it though" he added pointing at the little femme who was trying to reach for the gold tinsel, Prowl followed his gaze and chuckled at her "Hey I've got an idea" Prowl watched as Epps ran over to one of the men and spoke with him before digging through a box, finally he produced a long bit of gold tinsel grinning Epps tied the two ends together before going back over to Prowl and Rythm. "Can you lower Rythm down to my level?" Prowl did as he asked gently placing Rythm down on the ground she chirped up at her carrier, Epps tapped her leg making her look down at him "Here you go kiddo" he placed the tinsel on her helm instantly she giggled and tried to look up at the tinsel on her head, Prowl chuckled

"Thank you Robert" he said smiling at the human male

"No problem Prowl, she looks cute like that" another crash made them all jump

"What are they doing outside?" Prowl asked confused as to what the noises were being caused by

"Oh they're bringing in the Christmas tree, the one this year is huge! I have no idea where they were able to find one so large" Epps said grinning at him "I was going to go outside and have a look did you want to come?"

"I might as well" Prowl answered picking Rythm up once more he reached a hand down "Allow me to give you a lift there" happily Robert climbed onto his hand and allowed himself to be placed on Prowl's shoulder, he held onto part of his armour as Prowl stood up.

"You know no matter how many times I've ridden on yours shoulders I will never get used to how tall you all are" Prowl chuckled and looked down at him as he walked

"I used to think the same thing, when I was a sparkling my father used to allow me to ride on his shoulder. I too could never get over how tall he was" Epps looked up at the mech in interest, Rythm looked at him and giggled playing with the tinsel on her head.

"Yo Sunny get your aft out here we need ya help!" Prowl smiled realising that it was Jazz who had shouted, Rythm seemed to realise this also as she wriggled in Prowl's arms again.

"Calm down Rythm" she stopped moving and stared up into his faceplates before folding her arms over her chassis

"Is she pouting?" Epps laughed smiling at her

"Apparently so" came the simple reply, as Prowl walked outside Epps shivered a little

"Damn it's cold out" he commented allowing the black and white mech to place him on the ground "See you later Prowl! You might want to keep Rythm away from the lights! You'll know what I mean" the Autobot watched as the man ran off

"Good mornin gorgeous" two silver arms wrapped around Prowl's waist making him jump a little

"Good morning Jazz" Prowl replied looking over his shoulder at his slightly smaller mate, Jazz simply grinned and looked at Rythm

"Naw look at our little femme!" he cooed reaching one hand up and stroking her faceplates "She looks so cute" Prowl turned around and gently passed her to Jazz "Who put the tinsel on her helm?"

"It was Epps' idea, he explained to me the whole concept of Christmas. I have to say it does sound like fun" the silver mech smiled at Prowl, said mech looked across the landscape noticing the large tree Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were hauling towards the main hanger. Bluestreak and Barricade were standing to the side watching in amusement "I presume that is the Christmas tree he informed me of"

"Yep! Apparently last year 'Jack made a super fertiliser thing and tested it out on one of the trees, that thing is the result. He's gonna put some more on another tree so we've got a tree this big next year too" Rythm leant back in Jazz's arms and chirped at the sight of the large tree "And he's gone and made some huge decorations for it to go with all the mini ones that the guys 'ave"

"Fascinating" Prowl said watching in amusement as the two mechs pulled the tree "Considering they can easily take down several Decepticons you would think they would be able to pull a simple tree wouldn't you?" Jazz laughed grinning at him, the twins stopped pulling and looked at Prowl

"If you think this is so easy you do it!" Sunstreaker shouted putting his hands on his hips and glaring at him, Prowl shrugged

"Ok" they stared in shock not for one moment believing that the he would accept the challenge, Barricade grinned and handed the rope to his twin who simply put it over his shoulder and began pulling the tree. Bluestreak and Barricade laughed at the horrified look on the twins faces as Prowl easily pulled the tree towards the hanger

"How can he do that?" Sideswipe shouted throwing his arms up in the air

"Years of having to deal with you two" Prowl shouted back over his shoulder, Jazz continued laughing as he jogged over to Prowl before walking beside him. Rythm pulled herself up on Jazz's shoulder and looked behind them watching the tree as Prowl pulled it

"Damn Prowler did I ever tell ya how amazingly gorgeous you look when you're doing heavy lifting?" the Praxian rolled his optics as he continued his job "I'm gonna decorate your doorwings with tinsel, make ya look even better"

"I would very much like to see you try Jazz" Prowl said as they walked into the main hanger "Good morning sir" he called out to Optimus, the Prime turned around and raised an optic ridge

"I thought the twins were meant to be bringing that in?" he asked as he approached

"They were but they were taking far too long" he commented dropping the rope and flexing his shoulders, Rythm settled back on her creator's arms and waved at Optimus the tinsel slipping down over her optics. She squeaked in surprise making the three mechs chuckle, Jazz used a claw to life it back up onto her helm "Oh yes Epps decided it would be nice for her to wear the tinsel" Prowl explained looking at his commander

"Ah, the human's customs are interesting aren't they?" Prime asked smiling at him

"That they are sir" Bumblebee drove into the main hanger honking his horn to get their attention, the three of them watched as Sam and Mikeala climbed out before the young scout transformed giving them a quick salute. Jazz happily placed Rythm down on the floor allowing her to trot over to the extremely large tree, Sam whistled as he admired it

"Where the heck did you find a tree that big?" he asked looking up at the three mechs

"Wheeljack" they all said at the same time making them all chuckle and Sam to grin in understanding

"No surprise there then" Sam commented, while the males talked Mikeala looked over to Rythm and smiled softly. The young femme very slowly reached a hand out and poked the branches, after checking that it wasn't going to hurt her she moved closer and brushed her hands over the pine. Her doorwings flicked ever so often as she enjoyed the feel of the branches on her hands, deciding she didn't want to stand there listening to the males Mikeala walked over to her

"Rythm" she cooed making the little femme turn and look at her "Heya cutie" Mikeala walked over to her and smiled at her, Rythm titled her head to the side and looked at the hat on Mikeala's head. Chuckling she pulled her Santa hat off and handed it to Rythm, the sparkling looked at it before putting it back on Mikeala's head, happy with her work she giggled and sat down. A loud squeal from her made everyone turn around one of her doorwings had brushed up against the pine, Prowl and Jazz both chuckled and looked down at their daughter, pouting Rythm hit one of the branches.

"Mean" Rythm squeaked her doorwings flicked as she carefully stood up

"Course it is kiddo" Jazz bent down and scooped her up, in turn the little femme squealed happily giggling in surprise. Jazz turned around and looked at Prime

"So when are Hoist and Grapple going to hoist the tree into place, no pun intended" Prowl asked

"Later on today, at the moment they're trying to get Ironhide out of a ditch after he challenged Chromia to a race" Prime stated not attempting to hid his smirk, Jazz laughed grinning at Prowl who was trying to hid his own grin. Sam and Mikeala shared a smile Sam happily wrapped his arm around Mikeala's waist and pulled her close to him, Bumblebee sat down on the floor behind his charges tapping Sam on the head. He turned around and grinned at Bee

"Hey Bee what's up?"

_"So here it is Merry Christmas" _he played through his radio making both humans smile along with the Cybertronians

"Sammy boy what are you and Mikki doing on base so early when it's Christmas Eve?" Jazz asked smiling down at them

"Mum's on her Christmas rampage again" he shuddered a little "Too much Christmas cheer for my liking" Mikeala laughed "I mean come on who has Christmas music playing from half six in the morning to eleven at night, as much as I love Christmas mum just goes over the top"

"Don't be a scrooge Sam" Mikeala joked playfully elbowing him in the side

"Scrooge is a character from a traditional book Prowler" Jazz whispered to his sparkmate, Prowl nodded but searched it on the internet anyway.

"I'm not a scrooge I like Christmas as much as the next person but there is only so much I can take" Sam stated folding his arms over his chest

"Oh shut up and be merry or you're going to be on your own under that mistletoe later on" the look of horror on his face made her grin

"You wouldn't" Sam gasped staring at her

"Heck Sam you know I would gladly leave you standing there" Mikeala turned around and walked out of the hanger humming Christmas songs to herself, Sam narrowed his eyes as he looked after her

"Evil woman" he muttered

"Females are all the same Sammy boy no matter what race" Jazz said his visor a brighter blue showing his amusement, Sam looked up at the grinning mechs

"You're telling me" he commented before walking off Bumblebee chuckled as he stood back up and followed his charge, Optimus chuckled and shared a look with his second and third in command.

"I had better go and find Elita" Prime stated before he walked off, once he was out of sight Jazz looked at his sparkmate, Rythm pulled herself out of Jazz's arms and climbed towards Prowl. Smiling the black and white mech took her off of him and held her against his chassis

"So then Prowler, ya gonna let me make ya look festive?" Jazz practically purred putting his hands on Prowl's shoulders, said mech looked down at him

"Jazz come on we don't have time for this" the silver mech pouted and looked up at him "It's not going to work on me this time, it might have last night but trust me it is not going to happen" Jazz went to reply but didn't get a chance as Hoist and Grapple drove inside the hanger, a large group of humans following close behind them. "Good morning Hoist, Grapple" Prowl said

"Hello sir" Hoist said

"Good morning sir" Grapple also said the group of humans behind them started unloading boxes from their cabs, once all of the boxes were unloaded Hoist transformed. The mech proceeded to pull the tree further into the hanger so it's trunk was in the centre exactly, Grapple then proceeded to hook himself up to the tree "Alright Hoist on my mark hold onto the bottom of the tree and keep it in place as I lift it up" the green mech nodded and did as Grapple asked, once sure Hoist had a grip on the tree Grapple slowly reversed as he did so the tree slowly rose up.

Prowl turned Rythm around in his arms allowing her to watch as they pulled the tree into place, her doorwings fluttered as she watched the large tree go up into place. Jazz grinned holding onto Prowl's arm as he watched them, Hoist grunted a bit as he moved around the tree so he was underneath it holding the weight on his shoulder

"Would you like some help Hoist?" Prowl asked

"If you don't mind sir"

"Of course not" Prowl handed Rythm to Jazz rubbing the top of her helm, he walked over to Hoist and knelt down beside him taking the weight on his shoulders also. The two mechs very slowly pushed the tree up into place as Grapple pulled it "This is an incredibly heavy tree"

"That it is sir, I'm guessing that fertiliser Wheeljack used on this thing not only increased its size but it's weight" the two mechs chuckled as they pushed it upright "Hold it there Grapple" Hoist called out turning to Prowl he nodded his helm "Thank you for the assistance sir"

"You're welcome" the humans surrounding them grinned up at the large tree their grips tightening on the boxes they held a little

"Awesome job" one of the men shouted out grinning at the mechs, smiling Hoist set the tree in place. Grapple released his hold on the tree and transformed himself

"Now we get to decorate it" Jazz spin around at the voice behind him Epps was grinning up at them, Jazz laughed and watched as the men quickly went to work at decorating the tree. "I told you I would see you later Prowl" Rythm giggled when she saw a few of the men pull some lights out of the boxes "Ah remember what I told you earlier Prowl?"

"You told me to keep Rythm away from the lights" Jazz gently set Rythm down on the floor immediately she scampered off

"That would be why" Epps pointed at Rythm who had gone over to the tree and was happily chirping to herself as she watched them put the decorations on the tree, Grapple and Hoist took the lights from the men and wrapped them around the tree. "Watch what'll happen when they turn on the lights" one of the men plugged the lights in immediately they lit up, Rythm's jaw dropped open as she watched them flash. Hoist and Grapple chuckled at her expression as did her creators, her doorwings flicked happily as she looked at the different beautiful colours.

"Prowl!" said mech looked over at the hanger door Bluestreak was standing there a large smile on his faceplates

"Yes Bluestreak?"

"Well, Cade Smokey and I are going out for a drive we were wondering if you Jazz and Rythm wanted to come with us" the young Praxian shouted out Prowl and Jazz looked at each other before turning back to Bluestreak

"We would love to we'll meet you outside in a moment" Prowl said calling out to his brother, happily Bluestreak walked off without another word. The black and white mech turned back to Epps "Have a good day Robert" Jazz smiled as he went over to Rythm he picked her up from behind, she squealed in surprise as her creator picked her up. One of the men shut off the Christmas lights again

"You too mechs! Have a good Christmas Eve! Are you going to be back before we turn on all of the lights?" he shouted out Jazz turned around and grinned as he walked backwards

"We wouldn't miss it for the world see ya later!" Epps grinned as he watched the two sparkmates walk out of the hanger, Rythm waved over Jazz's shoulder at him with one hand while she played with the tinsel still on her head. Happily the men continued decorating the tree a whole variety of Christmas songs being sung by them all, at one point even Hoist and Grapple were heard humming as they assisted in the decorating.

"Hey boys!" Everyone turned around to look at Epps _"So here it is Merry Christmas!" _grinning the rest of the men joined in with the singing

* * *

><p><strong>December 25th, Christmas Day, 6:30am<strong>

"Da! Pa!" the squeak had both mechs groaning as they onlined their optics, Prowl still had his arms wrapped around Jazz. A combination of rapid chirps and squeaks assaulted their audio receptors until finally Prowl released his grip on Jazz and very carefully minding his doorwings rolled onto his back

"We should get up shouldn't we?" he muttered

"Do we 'ave ta?" Jazz groaned rolling onto his other side and cuddling against Prowl's side

"DA! PA!" Prowl chuckled and wrapped his arms around his sparkmate pressing a kiss to his helm

"There's our answer, Merry Christmas Jazz"

"Merry Christmas Prowler" the silver mech replied kissing the larger mech, both mechs slid off of their berth and made their way across the room. Rythm was sitting on her berth chirping happily as she watched them make their way over to her "Merry Christmas baby" Jazz cooed as he picked her up, Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist and smiled at the two of them

"I love you so much Jazz, thank you for our little femme" Jazz tilted his helm back

"I love ya too Prowler and I do believe it was ya who gave us our little femme" the silver mech replied with a grin "So what'd ya say we go 'n see if the others are up yet?"

"Jazz as much as I love you I very much doubt any of the others will be up this early"

"Merry Christmas everyone!" A very loud and obvious voice called out accompanied by the sound of running footsteps

"Well Sideswipe is so everyone else is now" Prowl said sighing reluctantly he released his grip on Jazz but not before pressing a kiss to his helm

"Ya know what just occurred to me Prowler?"

"What's that Jazz?" the black and white mech turned to face his sparkmate

"This is ya first Christmas...ever and Rythm's" Jazz grinned at the Autobot SIC as he thought about it

"I suppose you're right"

"Babe I'm always right" Jazz commented as he walked out of their quarters, Prowl sighed but followed his sparkmate out anyway "Mornin Skyfire!" the silver mech shouted out grinning at the large shuttle, Skyfire turned around to face the two approaching mechs. Satelyte was curled up against his chassis in recharge still, while Rythm was bouncing in Jazz's arms

"Good morning Jazz, Prowl, Rythm" he added her name in just to see her response, he did in fact get one when she stopped bouncing and grinned at him. "I'm guessing Sideswipe woke you up?"

"Actually no it was Rythm" Prowl answered for Jazz he smiled at Skyfire "I see that Satelyte hasn't woken up yet" at this Skyfire chuckled

"No she likes her recharge thankfully" the three mechs and two femmes made their way into the main hanger, they were greeted by the sight of most of the men and some of the Autobots. A few moments after they had arrived Prime and Elita came in quickly followed by Barricade and his sparkmate Jetflare, soon enough all of the Autobots were in the hanger. Ironhide and Chromia were standing together holding hands with Bumblebee standing beside Ironhide, Sam and Mikeala were leaning against Bumblebee's foot yawning a little. Epps and Lennox had gone home the previous day to be with their families, about a week ago Graham had flown home to be with his fiancée and parents for Christmas, most of the men had and the only ones left on base were the few who had no family to spend Christmas with so instead stayed to spend it with their friends and the Autobots.

**11:30am**

Over the next through hours all of the humans and Autobots exchanged gifts with each other, Rythm was chewing on a wrench of her own one that Ratchet had given her. All of the Autobots were sat down on the ground leaning against the walls of the hanger as they watched the humans, Prowl was leaning against the far wall Rhythm sitting in his lap happily chewing on her wrench. Jazz was sat beside him talking with Bluestreak and Smokescreen while Barricade was sitting with Jetflare in the corner of the hanger the two of them talking quietly. The group of men laughed when one of them fell over after re-enacting a scene from one of the pubs he had been to, Prowl couldn't help but look at one of the men who was sitting on the railings a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You ok Prowler?" said mech looked down at Jazz who was smiling softly at him

"I'm fine Jazz" Rythm stopped chewing on her wrench and put it down on the floor, with a few chirps and squeaks she crawled out of Prowl's lap and into Jazz's

"Jones!" one of the men shouted the man on the railing looked up from his coffee, so he was Wheeljack's human assistant then

"Yea?" he called back

"Crank up the music" the Autobots watched as Jones put his coffee on the side and carefully climbed across the railings towards the music system

"If this thing explodes on my I'm coming back to haunt you Wheeljack!" Jones shouted out as he played with a few of the wires in the back of it

"Don't worry it won't explode" the inventor answered from where he was sitting beside Ratchet "I hope" the last part was muttered under his breath

"Wait what!" Jones' head snapped up as he looked at the music system which was slowly starting up, very slowly he moved backwards away from it. After a few moments the music started blaring from the speakers

"See I told you it wouldn't explode" Wheeljack said grinning at his assistant

"I got my eyes on you 'Jack" he said going back over to his coffee

**_"Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall?  
>It's the time that every Santa has a ball<br>Does he ride a red nosed reindeer?  
>Does a 'ton up' on his sleigh<br>Do the fairies keep him sober for a day?_**

**_So here it is merry Christmas  
>Everybody's having fun<br>Look to the future now  
>It's only just begun<br>Are you waiting for the family to arrive?  
>Are you sure you got the room to spare inside?<br>Does your granny always tell ya that the old songs are the best?  
>Then she's up and rock 'n' rollin' with the rest"<em>**The Autobots watched in amusement as the men started dancing around the hanger singing along to the song clearly enjoying themselves. In Jazz's lap Rhythm giggled and clapped her hands her doorwings flicking as she did her own little dance to the music, Jazz chuckled as did Prowl and his brothers.__

_**"So here it is merry Christmas  
>Everybody's having fun<br>Look to the future now  
>It's only just begun<br>What will your daddy do  
>When he sees your Mama kissin' Santa Claus?<br>Ah ah  
>Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall?<br>Are you hoping that the snow will start to fall?  
>Do you ride on down the hillside in a buggy you have made?<br>When you land upon your head then you've been slayed**_

_**So here it is merry Christmas  
>Everybody's having fun<br>Look to the future now  
>It's only just begun<strong>_

_**So here it is merry Christmas  
>Everybody's having fun<br>Look to the future now  
>It's only just begun<strong>_

_**So here it is merry Christmas  
>Everybody's having fun<br>Look to the future now  
>It's only just begun" <strong>_As the song finished most of the men burst out laughing at their crazy antics as did most of the Autobots but everyone in hanger were smiling, on the radio a new song began to play

**_"Once upon a Christmas song,  
>Everybody sang along,<br>You'd see the joy on every face,  
>And the world it seemed a happier place,<br>These songs bought us together (together)  
>Good time memories forever (forever),<br>Now I know what they mean,  
>And what they've given to me,<br>I'd have never believed,_**

**_Because we'd be singing them,  
>Over and over, and over again,<br>Every December they get in our heads,  
>Turn em' up, play em loud,<br>Every Christmas should be the same,  
>Singing them over and over, and over and over again.<em>**

**_They say they're good for the soul (Good for the soul),  
>But someone tell me I don't know,<br>Why no one seems to write them no more (Write them no more),  
>So the only way to settle the score,<br>Is to all make way for a new one,  
>That keeps the heart of the old one,<br>With a little bit of festive cheer,  
>And you'll know when Christmas is near,<br>When this record appears, once a year,_**

**_You'll be singing this over and over, and over again,  
>Every December you'll hear it and say,<br>Turn it up, play it loud,  
>Every Christmas should be the same,<br>Singing it over and over, and over and over again,_**

**_It's getting in your head (It's getting in your head),  
>It's getting in your head (It's getting in your head),<br>And if your not singing it all night,  
>You'd be telling a lie,<em>**

**_You'll be singing this over and over, and over again,  
>Every December you'll hear it and say,<br>Turn it up, play it loud,  
>Every Christmas should be the same,<br>Singing it over and over, forever and ever again,_**

**_Over and over, and over again_**

**_Over and over, and over again_**

**_Over and over, and over again_**

**_Over and over, and over again_**

**_Over and over, and over again_**

**_Over and over, and over again_**

**_Over and over, and over again" _**The song finished and once more the men started laughing several of the Autobots had activated their holoforms and had been enjoying the music, Optimus, Elita, Barricade, Jetflare, Bluestreak and Smokescreen were among those who had activated their holoforms. Jazz looked at Prowl who was once again holding Rythm

"Come on Prowler let's dance"

"I'm not leaving our daughter on her own over here Jazz" the silver mech smiled

"I didn't mean in here Prowler" Jazz grabbed his sparkmate by the hand and pulled him to his feet, sighing Prowl allowed himself to be dragged out of the back of the hanger. Once outside Jazz turned to face him retracting his visor so Prowl could see his optics "I meant out here where we can be alone" Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist and smiled at his mate

"We're not exactly alone though" Prowl stated shifting Rythm in his arms

"No but we can be alone as a family though babe, out here none of the others can see us"

"I can live with that" Jazz looked above Prowl's helm and grinned gently pushing him backwards a little "Jazz what are you doing?" he simply replied by pointing above his helm, Prowl looked upwards and frowned "What is it?"

"It's mistletoe Prowler" the two mechs shared a look before Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck and smiled at him "And here on Earth if you're standing under the mistletoe you 'ave ta kiss the bot you're with" knowing what his sparkmate was getting at Prowl leaned down and pressed his lips to Jazz's, Rythm looked up at them and made a gagging noise before covering her optics. When they finally parted Jazz put his head on Prowl's shoulder, Rythm uncovered her optics and upon seeing her creators had stopped kissing she put them on Prowl's chassis "I don't think our little femme liked us kissin babe" Prowl chuckled and smiled down at her

"Da" Rythm cooed looking up at Prowl after a few moments she looked at Jazz "Pa"

"You know how ta make us smile don't ya baby" in response Rythm simply giggled "She's gonna be a real spark breaker when she's older"

"Only if I give the mech a chance to get near her which I very much doubt I will" both Jazz and Rythm looked up at Prowl "It's true no one is going near our daughter unless I give them permission"

"Ya will let 'em eventually babe" Rythm squealed when something fell onto her arm, Jazz looked down and smiled before lowering his visor and looking up into the sky. "Would ya look at that it's snowin on Christmas" Prowl decided not to comment simply settling for smiling "Merry Christmas Prowler"

"Merry Christmas Jazz" the two mechs shared another kiss as the snow came down heavier


End file.
